kylieminoguefandomcom-20200215-history
What Kind of Fool (Heard All That Before) (song)
|genre = Dance-pop |length = 3:44 |label = PWL |writer = |producer = |last_single = |this_single = |next_single = |musicvideo = Kylie Minogue - What Kind of Fool (Heard All That Before) }} "What Kind of Fool (Heard All That Before)" is a song recorded by Kylie Minogue, released as the lead single from her first greatest hits album Greatest Hits (1992). The song was written by Mike Stock, Kylie and Pete Waterman, and produced by Stock and Waterman. It was Kylie's last original single to be released from the record label PWL, as although "Celebration" was released as the last single, it was a cover version, not an original single. The single was released on 10 August 1992 as a CD single and had received positive reception from music critics, many praising it as a good last single from PWL. The song peaked at number seventeen and fourteen in Australia and the United Kingdom, respectively. Background The song was taken from Kylie's first compilation album Greatest Hits as the first single and last original single to be released by her label PWL, but her second single from the album, "Celebration", was taken as the last single. The song was written by Stock and Waterman, as well as Kylie contributing in the lyrics and was produced by Stock and Waterman. The cover featured Kylie photographed by Katrina Jebb whilst on holiday in early 1992. Reception 'Critical response' The song received generally mixed reviews from music critics. Some compared the song with "I Should Be So Lucky" and "Better the Devil You Know", but many suggested the song was regressive in comparison to Kylie's more mature work from the previous two years. The song was released on 10 August 1992 worldwide. Kylie admitted in an interview with the Australian Sunday Telegraph in October 2008, that she was not fond of the song: "There's plenty I've cringed about," she says. "There's one track I really didn't like called 'What Kind of Fool'. But I realised you can run, but you can't hide, so I embraced 'I Should Be So Lucky' and the rest of them." It also became one of Kylie's least performed tracks. It made its debut, as a short sample only on her 2005 tour Showgirl: The Greatest Hits Tour, and again in sample form on her North American Tour 2009. Kylie has also performed a chorus of the song on impromptu occasions during her 2012 Anti Tour and 2014's Kiss Me Once Tour. 'Chart performance' The song did not receive great commercial attention, although became a moderate hit in the UK and Australia where it debuted at number thirty-seven (after five weeks it climbed and peaked at number seventeen.) The song debuted at number sixteen on the UK Singles Chart. later climbing to number fourteen where it peaked, staying in the charts for five weeks. The song debuted at number twenty-two on the Irish Singles Chart, but became unsuccessful, falling off the charts after two weeks. Music video The music video features Kylie sunbathing on a blanket, while a male is behind it with a rose. It later showed the male and Kylie having an argument in a bedroom. In the bridge, it shows Kylie in a blue plaid dress dancing under a spotlight. She later teases her lover and dances atop a table. The music video later ends with Kylie kissing him and she walks out the room, while the man sits on a chair left alone. The song's reception itself became one of Kylie's least successful singles to date. The single's video recreated scenes made famous by Brigitte Bardot in the 1956 film And God Created Woman. The song was featured on MTV Classics channel in 2011 and was listed at number thirty-four on Evolution of... Kylie Minogue. Formats and track listings These are the formats and track listings of major single releases of "What Kind of Fool (Heard All That Before)". CD single *"What Kind of Fool (Heard All That Before)" *"What Kind of Fool (Heard All That Before)" Tech No Logical Remix *"What Kind of Fool (Heard All That Before)" No Logical Remix *"Things Can Only Get Better" 7" Mix 7" vinyl *"What Kind of Fool (Heard All That Before)" *"Things Can Only Get Better" 7" Mix 12" vinyl *"What Kind of Fool (Heard All That Before)" Tech No Logical Remix *"What Kind of Fool (Heard All That Before)" No Logical Remix *"Things Can Only Get Better" 12" Mix Cassette single *"What Kind of Fool (Heard All That Before)" *"Things Can Only Get Better" 7" Mix Digital EP (Released earlier with new mixes in 2009) *"What Kind of Feel (Heard All That Before)" *"What Kind of Fool (Heard All That Before)" Tech No Logical Remix *"What Kind of Fool (Heard All That Before)" No Logical Remix *"What Kind of Fool (Heard All That Before)" Master Mix *"What Kind of Fool (Heard All That Before)" Instrumental *"What Kind of Fool (Heard All That Before)" Track *"Things Can Only Get Better" 7" Mix *"Things Can Only Get Better" 12" Mix *"Things Can Only Get Better" Instrumental *"Things Can Only Get Better" Backing Track Live performances "What Kind of Fool" has barely been performed by Kylie; she performed the song on a few television shows including Top Of The Pops. The song made tour debut as a sample in the Smiley Kylie medley of the Showgirl: The Greatest Hits Tour in 2005; this sample also appeared in the Everything Taboo medley's in the Homecoming and North American tours. The song was performed acapella by request on both the Anti Tour in 2012 and the Kiss Me Once Tour in 2014. Charts Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Greatest Hits Category:Greatest Hits singles Category:PWL Category:1992 Category:Songs